The Party - Lapidot One-shot
by ThatDCFan101
Summary: Peridot is invited to a college 'cool-kids' party, lets just say things so not as planned...


**Peridot POV**

It's my first year of college and I already feel like I've been here for years. Sighing, I open my math book and lay it on my desk, brushing my bleach blonde hair out of my face. The teacher was mumbling something about geometry but I wasn't listening. I was too busy looking around the room, my eyes wandered over to a older girl across the room, she had cobalt blue hair and bright ocean blue eyes.

"Peridot, what's the answer to number fifteen?"

The voice jolts me out of my trance. Eyes wide I feel heat burn my face with embarrassment.

"uh..." I trail off, nervously looking are my desk. "5?" I guess.

The rest of the class breaks out into laughter. I feel my face burn more and I try to cover it.

The teacher just shakes her head and turns back to the board.

 **Lapis POV**

I see her in the back of the room. It's funny, I feel bad for a freshman? Sad, actually.

Class is dismissed about an hour later. After the bell rings I try to catch her before she leaves.

"Hey- new kid!" I call out. She turns her head, suddenly I feel like my heart had skipped a beat, I didn't know why but it just kinda felt like time had stopped for a second.

"M-me?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, I was going to invite you to Jasper's party, she's having a new year celebration tonight at eleven sharp. You should come." I explain to her. She looks almost shocked. "Oh- ok." she responds, a small hint of hesitation in her voice but I ignore it.

"Great! See you then! oh, and my names Lapis, what's yours?" I say quickly.

"Peridot." she responds.

"Well then I'll see you then Peridot." I say waving goodbye.

 **Peridot POV**

 _I can't_ _believe it! I got invited to a popular kids party!_ I celebrate to myself. I start getting ready for the party as soon as I get home, grabbing my best green flannel and ripped jeans. I throw them on and fix my hair with hair gel, straightening the parts that had curled up since this morning. Placing a few bobby pins here-and-there to finish the look. I smile to myself at my work before gathering my stuff together and heading to the party.

My car was small, but hey, it works right? Whatever gets me from point A to point B.

The drive there was tiring, my thoughts kept slipping back to Lapis. I couldn't get her out of my head, it was almost annoying, almost.

I later arrive at Jaspers house, two story solid white house with a brown door. From outside I could see different color lights flashing from inside the house. I can hear people cheering from inside and music blasting so loud I could feel it. I walk up to the door, it had a sign that read:

 _"Don't bother knocking, just come in already!"_

I couldn't argue with that logic. I pushed the door open, instantly the music almost made me deaf. There had to be atleast, what, two hundred people here? All of them, jumping and screaming to the music.

I search through the insanely large crowd, searching for Lapis. Soon I see the same cobalt blue hair.

"Lapis!" I call out. She doesn't turn around.

"Lapis!" I call louder. Finally the girl turns around.

"Peridot, you made it!" Lapis says hugging her. Suddenly a larger girl with long blonde-no-white hair. She grabs Lapis shoulder.

 **Lapis POV**

Jasper grabs me and turns me to face her. "Lapis! why'd you invite a nerd! I told you to only invite _my_ friends." Jasper snapped. I glare at her. "well I thought Peridot could use a little welcome here. It's her first year in college. I see peridot cringe a little at the end of my sentence. I probably shouldn't have told Jasper she was a freshman. "Jesus, you _care_ about this newbie?" Jasper sounded shocked. I smile. "Yes I do." Jasper laughs a little at my response. "If you care so much about her why don't you marry her." Jasper sneers sticking out her tongue. "Later, fags." She says waving away sarcastically. I just roll my eyes, Jasper was a bit of a homophobe but I never really let it bother me.

 **Peridot POV**

Lapis guides me to the bar, she orders two margaritas and a shot of vodka. When the order arrives she hands me my drink and shot and takes hers. I glance cautiously at the drinks. "You've never done a shot have you?" she ask me. I shake my head. "Nope." I explain. Lapis chuckles lightly. "Just drink the small one really fast, its pretty strong." She tells me. I nod, picking up the liquid and chugging it as fast as I could. It burns a little going down, but in a good way. I blink a few times, trying to adjust to the new feeling. Lapis takes her shot and finishes off her margarita. I follow her lead, drinking mine too, it wasn't as bad as the vodka, a little bit bitter but not as strong. The room feels a little different, things spin a little bit, its harder to keep my balance.

Lapis shows me around the house, she points to different game some people were playing, most of which I didn't even recognize.

"Ever play seven minutes in heaven?" Lapis asks me.

"Uh... no?" I reply.

"Oh you have to play it! Here." Lapis drags me to a room in the corner, ten people sat in a circle with what looked like a bottle in the middle. Lapis went over, probably asking if we could join I guess.

"They said we could join in!" Lapis cheers pulling me into the circle, lapis sat down about three people away from me. I nervously look around the group, I have no idea what I'm doing here.

"Ok." someone from the other side of the circle spoke. She was a short girl with short square-ish hair and a head band.

"So I'm going to explain the rules because we got a newbie here. We spin the bottle, it lands on two people, those two people go into the closet and do whatever they want for seven minutes. sound good, ok, lets go." The girl said, spinning the bottle hard, it spun for about ten seconds before it slowed down. The bottle tilted its head towards Lapis's direction. She smiled lightly and went to spin the bottle to find out who she'd be sharing that closet with. The bottle spun again, this time its head tilting in my direction. I feel my face go cold, but at the same time hot with embarrassment. I stand almost shaking I was so nervous.

Lapis guides me to the closet. "Ladies first." she says winking. I feel my face grow warmer and as thankful for the darkness to hide my blush. She climbs in too, the closet was roomy enough for some movement, but not much.

Lapis sits in front of me. "So, you know how these things go right?" she asks me.

I shake my head. Lapis smiles. "Like this." she leans in and plants a kiss against my mouth. I was taken back with shock but gave into it a few moments later. she moves onto my neck. She places a hard bite on the side, it makes me have to struggle to hold back a moan, it comes out only as a small squeak, which was worse than just moaning. Lapis snickers as if the noise had just fueled her to do more. She kisses my neck and makes her way down to my collar bone, glancing back up at me. "Is it ok if I take these off?" she asks me, tugging at my shirt. I nod shyly. Lapis pulls of the green flannel, leaving just a dark green and blue bra. She kisses down my stomach, I suddenly don't know if I want to back out of this, I mean, everything's just going by so fast, but Lapis doesn't wait for me to answer. She tugged down my jeans fast. She didn't waste any time.

Suddenly she moves back up and holds tightly to her. she bites down on my neck again. I whine out loud, Lapis smiles against the bite, working her arm down my side and to my thigh. She moves her hand down and massages the sensitive ball of nerves at the top. I moan and shake a little, digging my nails into her skin. She stops before I could finish. I let out a whimper of worry glancing down at her. She gives a glare back that read _are you going to be ok._ I nod hesitantly and before I could finish my response she shoves her finger inside me. I gasp, clutching onto her for dear life. Lapis waits for me to adjust to the new feeling, she must have forgot I was a virgin, not anymore though, I say to myself.

After a few moments she starts to work her finger in and out, I didn't feel anything at first, just the presence of something there. Lapis added another finger into the bunch and began to work a little harder. I grunt, it was slightly painful. Lapis crooks her fingers upward, suddenly a sharp foreign sensation goes up my spine and through my body. I let out a loud moan. "Right, ugh, there." I grunt out. Lapis takes note and continues to work on that one spot. She presses a little harder each time. It was such a odd feeling, pleasure and pain. I could feel my face burn, from humility or physical exertion, I couldn't tell, and quiet frankly I didn't care. Everything was almost a blur, I couldn't even think straight, moans of Lapis's name just coming out as slurred words. Heat was building up in my stomach, like a volcano was going to erupt.

"L-lapis I-" I try to stutter out.

Lapis stops moving her hand. "Don't you dare, not yet." She says, coldly.

The heat builds up more in my stomach, demanding and screaming for release, but Lapis wasn't planning on letting that happen any time soon.

"How about we switch places." Lapis says taking off her shirt and far-too-short jean shorts to reveal thin lace underwear and semi-see-through blue bra. I gulp, trying to control myself. She was just, damn, so fucking gorgeous. I pin her down, I'm not _just_ submissive, I have my dominate traits. I nip at her skin, teasing her as best I could. Pulling her underwear down slowly. She glares at me with an expression of _get on with it Peri._ I smile. Licking up the length of her slit, gaining a quiet moan in response. I slip my tongue inside. It was tight inside her, making it hard to move, but I managed. Lapis whimpered in response, pushing my head down hard. _Watch the hair, Lazuli._ I think to myself. I take my tongue of and switch to my hand, pushing my fingers inside her, earning a oud gasp from the other. I twist and crook my fingers in and out, trying to find just the right spot. I hear Lapis moan my name loudly when I crooked my finger up. I take note and begin to push and trust in that specific area, massaging the ball of nerves at the top to add to it. Lapis digs her nails into my skin hard, almost painfully.

"Peri, I'm-" She says arching her back and digging her nails into my skin almost drawing blood. She moans my name loudly, shaking slightly. After she finally came down from the high she kisses me on the forehead.

"Have I earned mine yet?" I ask smiling, but in all honesty I was almost soaking the carpet and was practically begging her.

"I don't know..." Lapis teases.

My expression goes white. _Are you fucking serious I suffering, this is torture!_

"I guess you have, come here." Lapis beckons.

I eminently agree. Lapis holds me facing her. She pushes me down and carefully holds my legs apart. She licks slowly up the length of the slit. It was, weird, to say the least, but I wasn't willing to argue with her over it.

Lapis was more careful than me, working with skill and patience. It was blissful after I got used to it. Lapis works circle around the ball of nerves which makes me tense up, I instinctively press her head down, probably a little too hard. She lick over the nub repeatedly. I bite my lip trying not to scream, I arch my back loudly letting out a whimper-like moan. Pressing the girls face down even more before releasing her. Lapis gasps for air.

"S-sorry, I got a little carried away." I apologize.

"No no its ok, I got pretty worked up my first time too." She says, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you." I say hugging her and pressing a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Peri." She replies.

After exchanging a kiss, we open the door from the closet.

Everyone's gone.

"Uh.. Lapis, what time is it?" I say nervously.

"Um, 1:34am..." Lapis trails off.

"How long were we in that closet?"


End file.
